Just Like You
by LoveShipper
Summary: Ethan and Sarah's son experiences bullying but with his family's help and love, the bullies aren't the only ones who learn a lesson. I got this idea from a fan-art so please read and review.


This story is based on the wonderfully sweet fanart made by "itscalledthedistrict" on . So I would recommend you see the art before reading the story. Here's the link:  art/Just-Like-You-343875260

I have seen all seasons two years after the show went off the air :( so I am sure not many people will read this story, unless you have me on author alert :) But thank you to everyone and anyone who reads and reviews this story. It is a little bit of everything from angst, family, romance and humor so hopefully it will work for everyone who reads this story.

Review and enjoy. Don't own anybody except the people I make up.

"Hey buddy. How was school? It is just the three of us tonight; you, me and the little lady. I have already ordered pizza from "Pizza Pizza" and have the timer on so if they don't come in 30 minutes we get free pizza. Wahoo! What is with the long face dude?" Benny commented as he came down the hall towards his "nephew" who had a sad and worried look on his face and in his body language as he leaned against the door.

"Worst. Day. Ever! Why does Mr Letre keep putting 3 of the meaniest, cruelest bullies that consists of Paul, Killon, Patrick Police and Paulie Junas in my class ever year since kindergarten? What have I ever done to him to deserve it? I have never been in his office unless he is giving me another award or congratulations handshake for good marks or good behaviour.

I am a good enough kid; I am smart, nice and friendly that I strike up conversations with pretty much everyone I met and can work with anyone whether or not they return my sentiments or friendliness. I try my best at everything I do even if I am horribly out of my league and my family and my brother-like, all our lives friendship with David means everything to me. Yet I have been bullied by the populars since the first day of kindergarten, go figure, and I don't see that changing anytime soon.

I have already tried the whole telling Mom or Dad and they have tried to talk to Ms Swan about doing something about the bullying. For the record she has tried all she can do to stop it, but her hands are tied. The "P's" said that if I told anyone about what they do to me at school they would not only pound me into a "Matty" pancake but then go after Lizzie to make sure my lips are glued and locked with a key. Not on her big brother's watch, no one picks on her except me. That is a major part of being a sibling." Matthew (Matt) Morgan said as he dropped his backpack on the floor and collapsed onto the couch.

"That sucks dude. Nope a good kid like you doesn't deserve to be bullied by little boys who can't stand people telling them "No" and have people stand up for them. Be there, done that and it totally sucks. I hate when the bad people treat their fellow man like dirt and less like fellow human being and get away with it because of something as stupid as popularity and looks. Something needs to be done about bullying like making it extinct.." Benny said passionately as he scooped Matt's younger sister Elizabeth (Lizzie) onto his lap. This was always a sore subject for him and one he had lots of thoughts about to discuss with anyone who would listen.

"It does Uncle Benny. I sometimes feel like an outsider, a nobody at my school with my smarts, love of school and learning and having one best friend at school. People ignore me or forget I even exist most of the time, I can't count how many times I have almost been sat on. It seems the only time they pay attention to me is to treat me like I have cooties or some disease that they can catch by being around me or to point out all my "flaws" which is pretty everything there is about me.

I feel like a ghost in my own life, going through the motions of life without really living or like my "loving" classmates state: "I will be the computer nerd with a virtual girlfriend and no social life in my parents' basement for the rest of my pathetic life". Maybe they are right, I'm a disappointment." Matt said in a depressed voice as he voiced an opinion that he had never told anyone before now.

Lizzie didn't understand everything her brother was saying or feeling, she was too young to understand at five years old, but she did know that her brother was sad and since she hated seeing anyone she loved sad or hurt she had to do something about it. She crawled on Matt's tummy and laid down wrapping her little arms around his neck, wishing her comfort and love into her big brother. Matt appreciated his sister's love and support, no matter if it hadn't really helped his mood very much or attitude about himself, she might be a pain in the butt, dolly loving, always wanting to be with him, question asking little sister but he did love her and was glad she was his sister.

"Now stop right there. That isn't true in the least, it is so far from the truth that I am not laughing. You are not a ghost or in no way are you a failure. Your dad and me know firsthand about being bullied because you are different then other boys your age or you don't fit into what society thinks all teenage boys should look or be like. I am proud that you actually work hard in school and use your brain for learning and not for using people for your own benefit like they are dispensable to you. Lizzie and you probably don't know this but your father and I were in your position when we were your age.

Us and your Uncle Rory were considered the dorkiest of the dorks from kindergarten to the day we graduated from high school. Everything we said or did made our classmates laugh till their stomachs hurt and teased us like there was no tomorrow. But we didn't care what they said, we were who we were and we wouldn't change for anyone or anything. We were the bullies' favourite targets and they weren't afraid to show everyone that fact. But haha on them cause we grew up to become three of the most professionals out there: a vet for the animal shelter, a firefighter and a police officer

Then we met your mom and Auntie Erica, your mom loved your dad's dorky side from the start and that hasn't changed no matter the number of people trying to convince her that what she and your dad had wasn't true love. Even though our dorkiness level didn't move down at least with our classmates after that, we banded together with all our powers to defeat the supernatural goonies that Whitechapel had. Now don't get me wrong, this isn't a lecture, I should know Grandma gave me hundreds of them growing up and believe me it wasn't fun getting lessons by a high priestess.

All I am saying is that you may have only have one friend but that is because everyone can't see the a genuine person you are, me being the biased uncle that I am, and my advice for you is to keep being yourself and surround yourself with only people who like you for you and you will never be a ghost or a disappointment in life. Ok talk over, group hug then time for some serious funtime before the rents come back." Benny said with all the seriousness of trying to install the important life lesson of being true to yourself no matter what others say or do to you into his young niece and nephew.

By that time the pizza had arrived and the trio settled down for a dinner where Lizzie rambled on about the happenings of kindergarten which was a lot of random nonsense of nothing but Matt and Benny listened as attentively as possible with minimum questions as she rambled on. Then after "cleaning up" the remnants of dinner aka throwing away the paper plates and plastic cutlery, it was time for the boys to get down to some serious video games in a butt kicking but good natured competition while Lizzie built herself a "Pincess" castle for her and her dolls out of couch cushions and blankets.

"Matty, a group of boys are coming to see you and they don't seem really nice to me. I went into their brains and they have mean thoughts. They want to hurt you for some reason, have you been your normal goofy self? Cause they really no like you. We gonna do something to protect our kingdom from those meanieheads!." Lizzie said after she had finally gotten her older brother and uncles' attention away from their intense game.

This was accomplished by hitting them with pillows and throwing herself onto their backs while repeatedly chanting their names. _Boys and their games. What is so fun__ about__ hurting people__ with weapons__ so you see__ their__ bl__ood on the outside__?__ Blood is suppose to stay inside.__ No wonder boys have cooties, they are __weird__._

"Man your battle stations folks! Lizzie get as many rolls of toilet paper as you can. Matt blow up as many balloons as you can and fill them with water. Uncle Benny has a plan to deal with those big meanies and make sure they never bother Matty again." Benny said as he rubbed his hands together, a mischievous plan ccoming to mind as he went to go get his spell book out of his messenger bag.

_It is a good thing __I__ never leave home without it.__ I never know when I need a good "get even spell". __ Time to teach those losers that no one messes with someone I love and gets away with it. Ohh I am going to enjoy this immensely__, I should have done this a long time ago, say in high school.__. _Housis Unstickics"

"Morgan get your butt out here. We aren't done demeaning you and making you feel like the worm and nothing you are. We aren't even close so don't waste our valuable time by stalling. We have a party to do to and this is just the appetizers of the nights' events We have things to make you come down so don't make us use them or you will get in major trouble with your mommy and daddy like the goodie goodie you are." Blake called out while tossing up and down toilet paper rolls and his cronies were carrying a garbage bag filled with water balloons.

Of course Matt didn't come down so the one-sided battle started but it wasn't as easy as they had thought or planned out. Everytime they threw something, whether it was water balloons or toilet paper, it seemed to bounce off the house and come back at them full force like by an invisible force (Benny's spell made sure nothing attached to the house but him and the kids were responsible for the retaliation themselves from the upstairs window). "This house is possessed!. Let's get out of here before it attacks us!.

Let the freak have this freak house. He isn't worth the effort, we will get him and his little sister at school where no one will protect them" Blake screamed as he and his cronies ran to their cars and pealed out. Too bad the bullies didn't hear the loud laughter ringing out in the night or they would have really left with their tails between their legs even more humiliated as Benny, Lizzie and Matt cleaned up the mess on the front lawn they made before Sarah and Ethan got home.

Sarah and Ethan came home at 9 from their picnic date at the park to kiss their slumbering little princess, all snuggled into her blankets with her stuffed bunny all tuckered out from making her uncle and her brother watch for the millionth time "Frozen" complete with sing along. Matt was trying unsuccessfully to stay awake since his uncle was beating his tush at "Go Fish" and he couldn't let his uncle win for the 5th time. But soon sleep won so he was piggybacked upstairs and tucked into bed while Sarah tucked in Lizzie.

"Dad, Uncle Benny told me the story of the awesome dorky and yet powerful team that defended all Whitechapel's demons. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree when it comes to you and me but I wouldn't have it any other way. I think we should talk about how to deal with bullies while keeping true to myself. I want to be just like you, a dork not afraid to be myself 100% of the time, living my life my way no matter what anyone has to say about it and surrounded by people who like me for me. Yup that is me; second generation of dork but proud of it. I love you dad." Matt said, he really had to say this before he went to sleep which meant the moment to share a moment with his dad passed.

"Aww my two dorks who I love with all my heart. Or should I say my two little men. Matty, before you were born and someone asked me what gender I wanted; my response was always doesn't matter as long as you were just like your dad with all that made me fall in love with him I was happy. (Sarah looked lovingly at Ethan as he did the same to her, forgetting that their son was watching them and getting lost in their own world of love.

Seeing his parents like that made Matt pretend to gag as he pulled his pillow over his head. He loved his parents, he really did, and the fact that even after all these years of marriage they are still in love with each other like the day they got married was kind of sweet, even to a 10 year old but did they really have to kiss and be all lovey dovey in front of him? Come on mom and dad, not in front of the kids, please)

"Ok I get the picture, "Gross Mom and Dad. Do you have to show me and my adorable little sister every day that you both have parents who are madly in love and not afraid to show it even after 11 years of marriage?" The short answer is "yes" and the long answer is: "one day you will be head over heels in love and hopefully this lovey dovey so get used to seeing love little guy". So yeah we will sit down and have a talk about what to do with your bullies and how to stop them from hurting you.

Though from what your Uncle told me, you are on your way to being able to stand up for yourself to anyone who tries to hurt you or someone you love. The experience sounded very funny that I am sorry that me and your mom missed it. I love you buddy. Sweet dreams." Ethan said as he tucked Matt into bed with a kiss on the forehead before leading Sarah to their own room. His heart bursted at his child's words: "I want to be just like you dad", he never thought he would see the day when one of his kids looked up to him as a role model. But gosh darn it he loved it.


End file.
